


Alphabetised

by AnyaBantik



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Darillium (Doctor Who), F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Доктор совершает много глупых и безответственных поступков. Слишком много, чтобы сосчитать. К счастью, Ривер ведёт список.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 6





	Alphabetised

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alphabetised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422313) by [UnluckiestFridays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays). 



— Это оскорбительно! — сказал Доктор Ривер, нахмурившись. Его гитара лежала на коленках, ремешок от неё всё ещё на его плечах, а звуковые очки были сдвинуты к носу, так что он глянул из-за них на свою жену, которая сидела на кресле. — Разве я когда-нибудь делал что-то глупое или безответственное? — продолжил он.

Ривер откинула голову назад и искренне рассмеялась, что лишь разозлило Доктора ещё больше. Он попытался нахмуриться на неё, но в итоге лишь надулся. Он ненавидел это. Он не дулся. 

— Ох, сладкий, — Ривер усмехнулась и встала, поправив белую рубашку Доктора, чтобы она прикрывала её голые ноги. — У меня есть список. В алфавитном порядке.

Отложив гитару, Доктор встал и присоединился к Ривер, подошедшей к их кровати.

— Правда? — усомнился он. — Можно мне увидеть этот "список"? — произнёс он, скрестив на груди руки.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ривер подошла к своему рюкзаку, который лежал на полу без дела. Она копалась в нем, доставая несколько ненужных вещей, пока не нашла то, что искала. Доктор внимательно наблюдал, как она встала, а затем развернулась к нему с пожелтевшим листком бумаги в руках. На обратной стороне красовалось чернильное пятно, и было видно, что лист много раз складывали, а затем снова расправляли. 

— Это первая страница, — начала Ривер, — остальное у меня дома в Лунном университете. Люблю носить с собой маленькое напоминание о том, какой ты безответственный, — она подмигнула ему и помахала листком перед его лицом. 

Разозлившись, Доктор выхватил лист из её рук и напялил очки, чтобы прочесть. Когда его взгляд скользнул по разделу «А» (это и правдой было в алфавитном порядке), он начал ворчать себе под нос. Ну уж он точно не был таким безответственным!

Спустя час Доктор сидел напротив Ривер на кухне, скрестив руки на груди и надев на глаза очки, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он пытается прожечь в столе дырку.

— "Безответственный", — съязвил он себе под нос. — Это не значит, что нужно составлять список по алфавиту...

Ривер лишь ухмыльнулась и поднесла бокал шампанского к своим красным губам.


End file.
